<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dingle Family Christmas Party by SugdenLovesDingle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318350">Dingle Family Christmas Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle'>SugdenLovesDingle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Christmas Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet the Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chas wants Aaron to bring his new boyfriend to the family Christmas party. There is only one problem, he doesn't have a boyfriend. Yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dingle Family Christmas Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my 200th (!!!) robron fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just meet him for a drink. Al says he’s really nice.”</p><p>“Al says that does he?”</p><p>Chas sighed.</p><p>“Ok maybe not exactly. But I met him the other day in passing and he was really polite. Called me ma'am and Mrs Chapman.”</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes.</p><p>“So that’s all it takes with you? Some lad you don’t know assuming you’re his boss’ wife.”</p><p>“No. He was just friendly. He had a sweet smile.”</p><p>Aaron sighed.</p><p>“How do you know he’s even gay? Or single? Or would be interested?”</p><p>“Oh come on love, you’re a catch!”</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes again and sighed.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“So you’ll meet him? Just a drink in the pub, see how you get on? I’ll ask Ellis to give him your number on his next shift.”</p><p>“No mum don’t do that. I’m… I’m actually seeing someone.” Aaron said quickly.</p><p>“What? Who? What’s his name? Do I know him?”</p><p>“You don’t know him. It’s early days.”</p><p>“I want to meet him.” Chas decided.</p><p>“No, it’s too soon. Like I said, it’s early days.”</p><p>“Bring him to the family Christmas party then. That’s a month away.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why not? I want to meet the man who’s swept my boy off his feet.”</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes.</p><p>“It’s not like that…”</p><p>“I still want to meet him.”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll ask him. He might have plans with his own family.”</p><p>“Surely he’ll want to meet your family? His boyfriend’s family. His in laws.”</p><p>“I’ll ask him ok mum? I’ll let you know if he’s coming. I have to go now. We’re heading into a tunnel. Byeee.” Aaron said and hung up just as Adam got into the passenger side of their truck.</p><p>“What was that?” He asked.</p><p>“My mum. Trying to set me up with some bloke working for Al.”</p><p>“Oh? Who?”</p><p>Aaron shrugged.</p><p>“Some bloke called Ben. One of the water sports instructors I think. And a really sweet lad who called her Mrs Chapman apparently.”</p><p>Adam smirked.</p><p>“So when’s the wedding?”</p><p>“Shut up. I told her I’m seeing someone. And now she wants me to bring him over for Christmas.”</p><p>“Christmas with the family? Isn’t that a bit… soon?”</p><p>“Yes. Especially since I’m not actually seeing anyone.” Aaron let his head fall back against the head rest. "I’m screwed."</p><p>“No mate, I’ll help you. There’s these apps for gay guys right? Like gay tinder?”</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>“We’ll find you a guy on that!”</p><p>“Ads… guys on those apps aren’t looking for dates or a boyfriend. They just want sex.”</p><p>“Well then… Tell him you’ll sleep with him if he pretends to be your boyfriend for a night! Or just hire someone.”</p><p>“What? Like an escort?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with that?”</p><p>“Nothing… but I’m not doing that. I’m not paying someone to play my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Alright, fine. Don’t take the easy fix.” Adam muttered as he put on his seatbelt. “Plan B it is then.”</p><p>“What’s plan B?”</p><p>“We find you a guy before Christmas day.”</p><p>“Yeah that was kind of plan A already, Ads.”</p><p>“What about Finn?” Adam asked, ignoring Aaron’s comment.</p><p>“What? No.”</p><p>“Why not? He’s gay.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“And single.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“So what’s the problem?”</p><p>“Nothing. I just… don’t want to give him the wrong idea.”</p><p>“What wrong idea? Just be straight with him.” Adam said and laughed when he realised what he’d said, earning him an exasperated eyeroll from his friend.</p><p>“Idiot.” Aaron mumbled as he started the engine.</p><p>“So what’s wrong with Finn?” Adam tried again a few minutes later.</p><p>“Nothing… It’s just… We hooked up ok?”</p><p>“What?! You slept with my brother? When? Is it a friends with benefits thing?”</p><p>“No. It was just a one off… After that Halloween party we went to.”</p><p>“Wow… I didn’t know you fancied him.”</p><p>“I don’t. I was just kind of drunk and… in the mood… you know… And he was just… there.</p><p>“My best friend and my brother… I don’t know what to do with this information.”</p><p>“Nothing. Because it’s never happening again. And I’m not asking him to play my boyfriend either.” Aaron insisted. “I had a hard enough time trying to get him to leave the next morning. He was gone when I woke up, so I just went for a shower, thinking he’d left, only when I got downstairs he was having a cuppa with my mum.”</p><p>Adam laughed.</p><p>“You’re joking.”</p><p>“I wish I was. I had to almost physically throw him out. It was embarrassing.”</p><p>“Ok so no Finn.” Adam said in between fits of giggles. “And you don’t want a guy from an app, or from some dating service… so where does that leave us?”</p><p>“Us?” Aaron glanced sideways. “When did this become an us thing?”</p><p>“Operation get Aaron a boyfriend is go! I’ll help you find a man. I’m good at these things.”</p><p>Aaron snorted.</p><p>“Yeah right. The only reason why you’re with Vic is because she told you the two of you were together and would not accept anything else.”</p><p>Adam sputtered through a protest but was thankfully distracted by his phone.</p><p>He groaned when he read the message.</p><p>“What? Don’t tell me that was the business account. I can’t deal with bad news today.”</p><p>“No, it’s Vic. Her brother is coming to stay with us for a while. I was hoping she’d forgotten about that.”</p><p>Aaron frowned.</p><p>“Why is Andy staying with you?”</p><p>“Not Andy. Robert. Her other brother.”</p><p>“I didn’t know Vic had another brother.”</p><p>“He lives in London I think. Or lived… she said something about him going through a divorce.”</p><p>“And that’s why he’s staying with you? Because of his divorce?”</p><p>Adam shrugged.</p><p>“I think so. But I’d rather not have him staying in our box room.” He sighed and read the message from Vic again. “Hey why don’t you join us for tea tonight?”</p><p>“Why would I do that?”</p><p>“So you can be my buffer if the guy is a twat. And I’ll have at least one person to talk to that I like.”</p><p>“Vic will be there.” Aaron pointed out.</p><p>“You know what I mean. She’s making lasagne. It’s the prat’s favourite apparently.” Adam told him. “Just say yes, mate, please.”</p><p>Aright. Fine. But the guy might actually be nice? Have you considered that?”</p><p>“No. He never stopped by or called before. And now that his wife is kicking him out, Vic is good enough again.” Adam explained. “And Andy’s told me a few things. He doesn’t like him either.”</p><p>“Since when does that mean anything?”</p><p>“Just trust me on this one.”</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes but for the sake of keeping the peace, he didn’t say anything. They had two hours left on their drive home, three if the roads were busy, and he’d rather not have an angry Adam on his hands during it.</p><p>In the end they made it home in a little over 2 hours and Aaron rushed home quickly to change. Thankfully his mum was busy in the pub so he didn’t have to answer any difficult questions about his non-existent boyfriend.    </p><p>He grabbed a bottle of wine from the pub cellar and made his way over to Keepers. He didn’t particularly like wine,  but he didn’t want to show up empty handed either.</p><p>When he walked up to the door and knocked, one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen answered it.</p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>“I… I’m Aaron.”</p><p>“Ok. Good for you. That doesn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“I… I uh.. I’m…”</p><p>“Oh there you are mate! I was beginning to think you weren’t coming because your mum was holding you hostage until you told her everything.” Adam suddenly appeared and all but dragged him into the house.</p><p>“Uh… no… she was busy.” Aaron told him. “I brought this.” He handed Adam the bottle.</p><p>“Oh cheers mate, I’ll go put it in the kitchen.”</p><p>And just like that, Adam disappeared and left him alone again with the beautiful man.</p><p>“You’re Adam’s mate then I take it?”</p><p>“Uh… yeah… and Vic’s…”</p><p>The beautiful man nodded.</p><p>“I’m Vic’s brother Robert. Don’t believe anything you’ve heard about me.”</p><p>Aaron frowned.</p><p>“I haven’t heard anything about you.”</p><p>“Really? Well… I’m sure you will sooner or later… and well… I’m not as bad as Andy would like you to think.”</p><p>“Noted.”</p><p>At that moment Vic emerged from the kitchen and ushered them both into the living room.</p><p>The four of them sat down at Vic and Adam’s tiny dinner table and Aaron ended up sitting next to Robert.</p><p>“So you two deal in scrap metal?” Robert asked and seemed genuinely interested.</p><p>“Yeah, business is actually going well too.” Aaron replied and soon the two of them were deep in conversation. They’d started out talking about business and Robert looking for an investment for his divorce settlement, but soon moved on to more personal subjects.</p><p>“So why did you divorce her then? It sounds like you had a pretty good life down there in London?”</p><p>Robert took a sip of his wine to buy himself some time to think of an answer.</p><p>“It uh… just didn’t work out.”</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>The rest of the night was uneventful and it was nearing 10.30 when Aaron thanked Vic for the food and made his way home. He’d spent most of the evening talking to Robert and had really enjoyed himself.</p><p>He was easy to talk to, funny, gorgeous, had a smile to die for and eyes to lose yourself in… and he was straight.</p><p>“Don’t fall in love with the straight guy.” Aaron told himself as he walked home.</p><p>Over the next few days, everywhere Aaron went, he seemed to run into Robert somehow. Which did nothing to calm down the butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>“Is this all you have?” Robert asked David as he held up a bunch of flowers, just as Aaron walked into the shop.</p><p>“Why? Is it not good enough for a cool business man from the city? What girl are you trying to woo? Is it Leyla?”</p><p>“I… don’t know who that is. I just want some decent flowers to put on my mother’s grave alright? But obviously I’m looking in the wrong place.” He tossed the flowers onto the counter and left the shop. Aaron hesitated for a moment but then went after him.</p><p>“Hey, Robert, wait up.” He called out and jogged a few steps to catch up with the other man. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Fine.” Robert replied automatically.</p><p>“You don’t look fine…”</p><p>Robert didn’t say anything and they just kept walking.</p><p>“What was all that about with David?” Aaron asked after a moment. “In the shop?”</p><p>Robert shrugged.</p><p>“It’s nothing. I just… thought I’d buy some flowers for my mum. But he didn’t have much to choose from.”</p><p>“Yeah… I think he gets the petrol station rejects.” Aaron joked, trying to lift Robert’s spirits. “Is it her birthday? Your mum I mean.”</p><p>“No… I just… haven’t been home in so long… I thought I’d go say hi and give her some flowers you know. Make myself look like a prat talking to a headstone.”</p><p>“I do that too. My ex is buried there too. I go see him sometimes to update him on what’s going on with me and the village.”</p><p>“Your… ex?”</p><p>“Yeah. Car accident. Drunk driver. I was devastated. He was my first boyfriend… I thought I’d never fall in love again after him.”</p><p>“But you did?”</p><p>“Sort of.” Aaron shrugged. “But I’m single now.” He blurted out. “Sorry, I don’t know why I told you that.”</p><p>Robert gave him an amused smile.</p><p>“It’s ok. Your secret is safe with me.”</p><p>“Good. Thanks.” Aaron said and bit his lip to stop himself from smiling like a lovestruck idiot. The whole not falling in love with the straight guy thing wasn’t going very well. “I know a place. In Hotten. That does nice bouquets.”</p><p>“Thanks… but I don’t have a car here, my ex got it in the divorce… and if the buses around here are as punctual as they were when I was a kid… I don’t want to walk around Hotten for two hours with flowers because the bus didn’t show up.”</p><p>“I can give you a lift.” Aaron offered. “I should get my mum something too. As a Christmas present.”</p><p>“Christmas is over two weeks away.”</p><p>“I like to start early.” Aaron joked and they both laughed.</p><p>“Alright… well if you don’t mind. When are you free?”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>Ten minutes later, the two of them were in Aaron’s car on their way to Hotten. It turned out having Robert sit that close to him was absolutely the worst thing to happen to for his ability to focus on the road.</p><p>“So… how long have you lived in the village? I don’t remember you from when I was a kid.” Robert started, trying to make small talk.</p><p>“Oh uh… five years? Maybe six? I don’t keep track.”</p><p>They talked about the village, and the road to Hotten and how much it had changed since Robert had lived there, and probably some more things, that Aaron couldn’t even begin to focus on.</p><p>“This is it. “ he said when he pulled up outside a shop. “The girl that owns it used to go to school with me. We were in the same year. Her name is Michelle. She might give me mates rates.”</p><p>“Ex-girlfriend?”</p><p>“What? No. I’m gay.” Aaron said and if he didn’t know any better, he’d say there was a spark of something in Robert’s eyes, and the butterflies in his stomach were doing somersaults again.</p><p>But the second they walked into the store and a girl, not Michelle, walked up to them asking how she could help them, the butterflies stopped and turned into a thick lump in his throat, when Robert started flirting with her.</p><p>“I’m looking for something special. For my mum. What do you recommend?” he smiled at her. “I trust your expertise, Amber.”</p><p>She started putting together a bouquet of flowers Robert chose, and commented on his good taste with every choice.</p><p>By the third flower Aaron had had enough.</p><p>“I’ll wait in the car.” He told Robert.</p><p>“Oh… didn’t you want to get a Christmas present for your mum?”</p><p>“Christmas is ages away.” He shrugged and waved Robert’s comment away. “You know where to find me when you’re done.”</p><p>He knew he was being irrationally harsh to Robert, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t deal with him flirting with some girl in a shop. Not when he’d give anything to have Robert smile at him like that.</p><p>He got into the car and pressed the balls of his hands into his eyes.</p><p>“You idiot!” he told himself and rested his head on the steering wheel. He didn’t know how long he’d been sat there like that, when suddenly the passenger door opened and Robert got in.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Aaron lied. “Those must’ve cost a fortune.” He nodded at the huge bouquet in Robert’s hands.</p><p>“Oh… uh no it wasn’t that bad. She used her staff discount.”</p><p>Aaron nodded and then noticed a little red heart shaped card in the flowers.</p><p>“You put a card in there too?”</p><p>“No…” Robert turned the bouquet around and plucked out the card. “Oh… it’s her number…”</p><p>“Looks like you won’t have to be lonely for long after your divorce.”</p><p>Aaron started the car and drove them back to Emmerdale, without either of them saying a word. He turned the radio on after a few minutes to drown out his thoughts.</p><p>“We’re here.” He announced some time later, pulling up near the village cemetery and waiting for Robert to get out of the car.</p><p>“Did I do something to upset you?”</p><p>“No. Everything’s fine.”</p><p>“It doesn’t seem fine. You’ve been all… angry since we were at the shop.”</p><p>“No I haven’t. Everything is fine. I promise.”</p><p>“You’re full of shit.”</p><p>“You what?”</p><p>“You heard. Something is wrong. I upset you somehow didn’t I? Tell me what I did.”</p><p>“No. It’s… it’s not like that. It’s not you. It’s me.”</p><p>Robert raised an eyebrow but didn’t reply.</p><p>“I… I like you ok? Like that.” Aaron admitted. “But you’re straight, so nothing will come from it and watching you flirt with that girl in the shop just reminded me of what I can’t have.”</p><p>“Oh… right.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You like me.”</p><p>“Don’t make me say it again please…”</p><p>“I kind of liked hearing it.”</p><p>“Well tough. I am not here to stroke a straight guy’s ego by telling him I like him over and over again.”</p><p>“What about a bi guy?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m not straight. I’m bi. My ex and I split up because she found out I’d been sleeping with her sister. And her financial advisor. An American guy called Brandon.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>Robert maneuvered the flowers out of the way and leaned over the gear stick.</p><p>“And I like you too.”</p><p>“Oh…” Aaron said again and Robert chuckled, leaned in further and kissed him.</p><p>“You’re cute when you’re confused.” He said and kissed him again, waiting for Aaron’s brain to catch up and for the other man to kiss him back.</p><p>They spent the better part of an hour snogging like teenagers, until Aaron’s elbow accidentally hit the horn and the sound made them jump apart.</p><p>“I uh… should get these to my mum…” Robert was the first to speak. “Meet me at Vic’s house in an hour? So we can… pick up where we left off?”</p><p>Aaron smiled.</p><p>“Sounds good. See you in an hour.” He said and let Robert kiss him once more before he got out of the car.</p><p>Only an hour later, when Aaron walked up to Keepers, Robert was waiting outside for him.</p><p>“Hey… they’re home… Christmas preparations or something… maybe we can go to yours?”</p><p>Aaron looked over his shoulder in the direction he’d just come from.</p><p>“I… I’m not sure if anyone’s home… half the family lives in that pub. We could try to sneak in through the back.”</p><p>“I can be quiet.” Robert grinned. “It’s kind of exciting… sneaking around.”</p><p>A grin matching Robert’s spread over Aaron’s face and they walked back to the pub, doing their best to look casual. Only when Aaron carefully opened the back door, he could hear voices coming from the kitchen and the door to the backroom was open.</p><p>He turned around and put his finger to his lips, signalling Robert to keep quiet.</p><p>The other man nodded and followed Aaron inside.</p><p>Aaron carefully closed the door and the two of them crept past the backroom.</p><p>“Aaron is that you?”</p><p>They both froze but when they heard footsteps Aaron pushed Robert towards the stairs.</p><p>“Second door on the right. Go.” He ordered and then turned around and walked into the backroom. “Hey yeah it’s me.”</p><p>“Didn’t you just leave? I thought you had to run errands in town?” Chas asked.</p><p>“Yeah… but I’ve got a bit of a migraine. It just came out of nowhere. So I’m going to have a lie down.”</p><p>“Oh you poor thing. Do you want me to get you an aspirin? I’ll bring it up for you.”</p><p>“No! I mean… that’s ok. I just need some rest. I’ll be fine in a couple of hours, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Alright… but if you’re not down here by tea time, I’m coming to check on you.”</p><p>“Sure. But I’m sure I’ll be fine by then.” Aaron said with a smile. “I’m just going to go upstairs now.”</p><p>“Alright love, we’ll be quiet!” Chas called out after him and Aaron did his best to control himself and not run up the stairs. When he reached his bedroom door, he took a breath to steady his nerves and slowly opened the door.</p><p>Robert had taken off his shoes and jacket and was lounging on his bed. He closed the door behind him and locked it.</p><p>“You took your time.”</p><p>“Impatient much? I told my mum I have a migraine.” Aaron kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket on his chair.</p><p>“Oh a migraine?” Robert sat up and reached out for him, pulling him onto the bed with him. “You poor thing. Maybe I can… kiss and make it better?”</p><p>Aaron smiled and let Robert kiss him. It started innocently but soon became more heated and Aaron revelled in the sounds Robert made when he pushed him onto his back and pinned his wrists above his head, while pushing up his t shirt with the other and kissing his chest.</p><p>He let out a loud yelp when Aaron took one of his nipples into his mouth and tugged on it with his teeth.</p><p>“Shh!” He released Robert’s wrists to clap a hand over his mouth. “Quiet. I don’t want my mum breaking down the door because she’s hearing strange noises.”</p><p>Robert nodded and Aaron removed his hand, before leaning down again to kiss the other man.</p><p>Robert’s hands started roaming over his back and tugging at his shirt and jeans.</p><p>“Off.” He demanded, and Aaron was happy to comply.</p><p>By tea time he’d successfully managed to sneak Robert out the backdoor, after one of the best afternoons he’d had in a long time.</p><p>“There you are. I was beginning to get worried about you.” Chas said when he shuffled into the kitchen. “Are you feeling better?”</p><p>“Yeah. Much better.” Aaron replied, not being able to keep the utterly satisfied smile off his face.</p><p>That look became a common sight over the next few days, and people started to notice. Though nobody seemed to have figured out why he was so happy all of a sudden.</p><p>He and Robert would meet up whenever and wherever they could. They’d make the most out of an empty house, or a busy pub which meant an empty backroom, and they’d discovered the backseat of Aaron’s car was bigger than they thought when they’d ended up in some layby after they’d gone for a drive.</p><p>The sex was absolutely mind blowing but Christmas was getting closer by the day and Chas was starting to ask more and more questions about his boyfriend.</p><p>“So… what are your plans for Christmas?” Aaron asked carefully one afternoon, a few days before Christmas. They were snuggled up in Robert’s bed in Vic’s box room, after making the most of an empty house while Vic and Adam were out for some last minute Christmas shopping.</p><p>“Uh… I don’t know. Why?” Robert asked, pressing a kiss to Aaron’s bare shoulder.</p><p>“Well… my family is having this mad Christmas party… They do every year…”</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>“It’s just… this big family dinner and everyone will be too drunk to remember their name by 9PM.”</p><p>Robert chuckled.</p><p>“Sounds fun.”</p><p>“I uh… I’d like you to come… as my boyfriend… if… if you want.” Aaron stammered. “I know it’s early days and all and I’d understand if you thought it was too soon… but… well… I might have told my mum I’m seeing someone to get her off my back… before I met you… and now she’s kind of expecting to meet my boyfriend at the family Christmas party.”</p><p>“Wait… so… you only did this so you would have a date to show your mother?”</p><p>“No! She wanted to set me up with someone, some guy who works for Al. And I told her I was seeing someone to get her to stop nagging me to go out with him. That was the day I met you. When Adam invited me over for tea. That was his idea to go over the plan to find me a date for Christmas.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“But then I met you… and you changed everything. I fell for you. And I hated myself because I thought you were straight.”</p><p>“Not straight.”</p><p>Aaron grinned.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“So… what now? Does your mum know about us?”</p><p>“No. But she’s not blind… she knows I’m seeing someone. She told me last night how nice it is to see me happy like this.”</p><p>Robert smiled.</p><p>“You do have a nice smile.” He propped himself up on his elbow. “But meeting your whole family? At Christmas? Isn’t that a bit… much? This thing between us… it’s only been going on for three weeks.”</p><p>Aaron's face fell.</p><p>“I know… I’m sorry. Forget it.” He said and got out of bed and started looking around for his clothes. “You’re right, it’s too soon. I’ll think of something to tell my mum. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Before Robert had a chance to really say anything, Aaron was stepping out of the bedroom and all but running down the stairs, and out the door.</p><p>He was still only half dressed by the time he reached the pub, and slammed into Al when he yanked open the back door and walked in.</p><p>“Wow. What’s gotten into you?”</p><p>“Nothing. Mind your own business.”</p><p>“Aaron!” Chas scolded him but Aaron ignored her and just ran up the stairs to his bedroom.</p><p>A few days passed where Aaron snapped at everyone that so much as breathed in his direction, until Chas got fed up on Christmas eve.</p><p>“I don’t know what happened, but I liked you a lot better with that dopey smile on your face all day.”</p><p>Aaron shrugged.</p><p>“Things change.”</p><p>“Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?”</p><p>“There is no boyfriend, ok mum? There never was. I made it up to get you to stop going on about that Ben guy.”</p><p>“Ok. So who put that smile on your face these past few weeks?”</p><p>“Nobody. It’s over. I invited him to the Christmas party and he said no. End of story.”</p><p>“Oh love…”</p><p>“Uhm… sorry to interrupt…” Al started as he knocked on the open backroom door. “But there’s someone here to see you, Aaron.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“I didn’t catch his name… Blond. Blue eyes. Tall.”</p><p>“Listens to the name Robert. Or idiot if you will.” Robert said, stepping around Al.</p><p>“Robert? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Well you’re not replying to my texts, and you don’t pick up when I ring you…”</p><p>“What is there to say? You made yourself perfectly clear the other day.”</p><p>“We’ll leave you two to it.” Chas decided, getting up from her seat and all but dragging Al back into the pub.</p><p>“I didn’t.” Robert said after they were alone. “You caught me by surprise… and I didn’t know what to say… and of course I said the complete wrong thing. Robert puts his foot in it, shocker.”</p><p>A smile started pulling on Aaron’s lips but he did his best to fight it.</p><p>“I like you Aaron. A lot.” Robert admitted. “And I’m sorry for making you think I didn’t feel the same.”</p><p>Aaron nodded.</p><p>“I’ve never had this with anyone. Not with Chrissie, not with Katie… you’re special.” Robert said with a small smile.</p><p>“You’re not so bad either.” Aaron said eventually.</p><p>Robert chuckled.</p><p>“Thanks.”  He took a few steps forward and reached out to take Aaron’s hands in his. “If the invitation still stands…I’d love to come to the famous… or infamous... Dingle Christmas party… as your boyfriend.”</p><p>Aaron softened at the hopeful look on Robert’s face.</p><p>“Of course. Come here you idiot and kiss me.” He said and Robert happily did as he was told.</p><p>“Are you ready for this? Half of them will be off their heads on Snowballs or whatever they’re drinking this year.” Aaron said as they walked up to Wishing Well cottage together the next day.</p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Robert gave him a smile.</p><p>“Yeah? It could get kind of crazy in there. Last chance to do a runner.”</p><p>Robert chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>“You’ve met my family, right? I can handle crazy. It’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I’ve… I’ve never brought anyone home to meet the family…” Aaron admitted. “I’m not really sure what to do…”</p><p>“I’ve never met the family of someone I really care about. With Chrissie it was all just part of my plan… now… I want them to like me and think I’m good enough for you.”</p><p>“I’m sure they will.” Aaron said and turned around and knocked on the door after a quick kiss to Robert’s lips.</p><p>The door opened almost right away, like someone had been waiting for the knock on the other side, and Lydia ushered them inside.</p><p>“Welcome, welcome. Just put your coats on the stairs and make yourselves at home, loves. Dinner will be ready in a bit.”</p><p>“Thanks Lydia…” Aaron said as he took off his jacket. “But there’s something I want to tell you all first.” He cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Everyone… there is someone I want you to meet. Someone really special.” He reached out for Robert who took his hand and laced their fingers together. “This is Robert, my boyfriend.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>